


Best Served Cold

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Chapel hates children, and Leonard McCoy knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

Christine Chapel stared warily at the boy sitting in the corner of sickbay. He was wearing a blue jumper with green stripes and swinging his feet back and forth in the air. This made him look quite innocuous, but Chapel knew better. Children are never as sweet as they appear.

“Why me?” she asked McCoy, who recoiled a little from the intensity of her glare.

“Because I have the captain's briefing in ten minutes, Lauritson broke her ankle, and Melendez is monitoring Paulsen's vitals.”

Christine huffed.

“Fine. But I know this is really because of the betting ring.”

If McCoy wanted to get revenge for her betting on whether Kirk, Spock, or McCoy would return from away missions with a torn uniform and a manly gash on their chest...well, exposing her to small children was a pretty good way to do it, she had to admit.

“For Chrissake Chapel, it's a _boy_ , not a Denebian slime devil.”

“But I don't know what to _do_ with it.”

“Not it, _him_. Children are people, Chapel, not animals. And why don't you take him to get some ice cream?”

“I hate you.”

McCoy smiled. It was a real, happy smile, like he was having fun and not just making fun of her. It was a very attractive smile, which made her hate him more.

“You say that at least once a day, Christine.”

She threw a stylus at his head and stepped out of his office as elegantly as she could. Cautiously, she approached the boy and pasted a smile onto her face.

“Let's go get some ice cream, okay?”


End file.
